Gary Johnson
Gary Johnson is a current member of the Democratic Party, but also the former Chairman, of the Libertarian Party, former Regional Chair at Large of the Democratic Party, former Secretary of Homeland Security under President Franklin D. Roosevelt, and former President for 1 minute. He is a former Chairman, Vice Chairman, Chief Recruitment Officer, National Campaign Director, and longtime member of the Libertarian Party, but also served under the Democrats and very briefly under the Constitution Party. Gary briefly was known as Charles Kennedy of the UK's Liberal Democrats, but has since returned to his original persona. POWER I Gary originally joined the game on March 3rd, 2017 during POWER I as "Governor Gary Johnson" of New Mexico; he immediately joined the Libertarian Party. Starting late into the game, Gary was never elected into office. POWER II After the Great Rumcode Collapse of POWER I, Gary rejoined the game and subsequently, the Libertarian Party. Joining on March 21st, 2017, during POWER II, Gary once again began in New Mexico. After failing to log in within a 48-hour time frame, he was removed from the first gubernatorial election. Since he ran unopposed, New Mexico was one of a plethora of states that did not have an incumbent governor after the first gubernatorial election. Gary went on to win the second gubernatorial election of New Mexico. Within the Libertarian Party, Gary began to express interest in working his way towards the Libertarian National Committee (LNC). After becoming an influential member, Gary ran for an LNC position and was officially elected as Chief Recruitment Officer (CRO). Gary served as the CRO for quite some time before stepping down and allowing another member to take his place within the LNC. After the incumbent National Campaign Director (NCD) stepped down, Gary was elected the new NCD. After realizing that he would not be able to fulfill the time requirements of the job, Gary soon stepped down, allowing the now defunct Assistant National Campaign Director (ANCD) to take his place. After the''' Rohan Incident', Gary was reinstated as CRO by Valladarex in a self-described military junta to help rebuild the party. Gary continued to serve as CRO and an influential member in the LP and POWER community until the end of POWER II, finishing the era as the 13th most influential politician in the game. POWER III Joining POWER III, Gary continued to serve as CRO of the Libertarian Party. On July 7th, 2017, Gary took the side of Valladarex during the '''Great Coup d'Amy. '''Taking the side of the officially established party, Gary helped contain control of the party and helped reinstate Valladarex as the in-game Chairman. After deciding to not run for re-election, on July 17th, 2017, Valladarex stepped down as Chairman and Gary took his place after running a successful election for the position. The transition of power marked the end of the '''Era of Valladarex '''and the beginning of the '''Generation of Gary'. Later into his term, Gary faced harsh scrutiny and criticism after banning Valladarex from the party and party Discord for attempting to undermine the legitimacy of the LNC and the party itself. Despite having an LNC vote of 3-2 in favor of banning Valla, a majority of the party's base members were against this move. Thereafter, Gary released a public apology and unbanned Valla. On December 4th, 2017, as the monthly LNC election was coming to a close, Gary, facing defeat, conceded his election to John Locke, who would go on to become the next Chairman of the Libertarian Party. Three days later, on December 7th, 2017, Gary Johnson made the tough decision of defecting to the Democratic Party. After a long history of being a Libertarian, this was a difficult but necessary decision for him. He finished out this iteration of POWER as a Regional Chair at Large for the Democrats. POWER IV Gary continued to serve as Regional Chair at Large into POWER IV, but retired from his party position as well as POWER itself not long after the reset. He would remain on hiatus until the next iteration. POWER V Gary was one of the first 100 members to join POWER after the reset to begin POWER V. He was briefly the Chairman of the Constitution Party before opting to use a different account, Charles Kennedy of the UK. Rising to second in party power over time, he served as acting chair in-game between a chairman transition. POWER VI Gary returned to POWER in the sixth iteration, this time returning to his original American home and native party under his normal name. He was a highly-ranked individual within the game and a clerk within the Discord. POWER VII Gary joined POWER VII under the Libertarian Party and resided as the Vice Chairman. He was not a very active member during this time. POWER VIII After being approached Valladarex on Discord asking him to help "make POWER great again", Gary came out of inactivity to help Valla restructure and rebuild the LP after the National Unity Party was confirmed not to be a starting party in the new era of POWER. He now is the current Vice Chairman of the party. POWER X On November 18th, 2019, Gary Johnson returned once again. He briefly joined the Federalist Party before quickly defecting to the Democratic Party after seeing longtime friends were still present in the Dems. He returned to New Mexico.Category:Libertarian Party politicians Category:Libertarian Party chairs Category:Constitution Party chairs Category:Liberal Democrat (UK) politicians Category:Politicians